Will we ever get together?
by Pink-Bunny18
Summary: This story is about the feelings between Asuka and Judai, they been dealing so many problems, Jealousy, Rumors, etc. Will they ever get together? AsukaxJudai AlexisxJaden
1. Chapter One: The Sea

My name is Bunny, I make short stories in each chapter, I dunno why, but it's just my style...or I'm just lazy. :P This is a fanfic about AsukaxJudai...and how their feelings for each other grew.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...It was a rainy day...but the rain stopped after while in evening...Judai, the top duelist, sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the sea going by. Asuka, the blonde girl who always yells the boy's name...stood behind Judai.

"Watching the sea, huh?" Asuka smirked. She had surprised Judai.

"...Yeah. Are you still mad at me?" Judai sighed deeply.

Asuka looked down at her feet, then looked at Judai. She slowly shook her head.

"No. I'm not mad at you anymore, Judai. I forgive you." She said in such a low soft voice, it seems like she was whispering for no somewhat reason.

"...I'm really sorry." Judai wiped his nose with his hand.

"Like I said, I forgive you." Asuka smiled,

"No...Ryo died because of me...You almost died...because of me..I'm been causing everyone in trouble...how could you forgive a guy like me?" Judai sniffed with teary eyes.

"...Because I can." Asuka sighed then sat down next to Judai, watching the sea along with him.

"How...?"

"Will you stop talking about it, your feelings will get worser..."

"..." Judai said nothing, but he smirked. He knew that Asuka was trying to comfort him and it worked.

"Since, tommorow, is the day where we go start a new adventure...pro league." Asuka winked at Judai.

"Pro league...I forgot about that..." Judai smiled a little bit..

Asuka and Judai smiled at each other...but all of sudden, they both heard a music coming from somewhere. They turned around, it was Fubuki, playing his infamous guitar.

"I feel so sorry for Manjoume...since you are taken, from the lovely famous Judai." Fubuki said.

Asuka got mad and madder everytime he says something.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA OF HERE!" Asuka yelled at Fubuki, she stood up and walked toward to Fubuki.

"H-hey, girl, what, no...no! stay away, please! I'm going to tell mom and dad you hit me!" Fubuki said in a high pitched voice.

Asuka all of sudden, punched his face..."Mom and Dad is like 200 miles from here...deal with it!" She yelled.

"My beautiful face!" He cried. He fell down on the ground. Asuka sighed and shook her head.

Judai sat there, he was afriad of Asuka now. He was shivering with his shocked expression. He noticed that Asuka has a "high-tempered" mind (gets mad easily) around Fubuki. He didn't realize how strong Asuka can be when she doesn't even look like one.

Spoilers for the next chapter

-----------------------------------------------------

Fubuki tells everyone in the school that Asuka and Judai are dating, for a revenge on his sister what she had done on Fubuki's face, will Judai and Asuka ever deal with this huge problem?


	2. Chapter Two: The Rumor

Asuka yawned, she looked at the window, it was morning...The sun is halfway to the sky from the hill. Momoe hurried ran to Asuka.

"Is it true?" Momoe asked Asuka. Asuka didn't get what she just said.

"What's true?" Asuka said.

"That you're dating Judai?" Mome answered.

_Thunk!_

Asuka fell out of her bed...

_Me and Judai, dating? Oh please, I won't even want to date him until he's the last guy in earth! _That's what Asuka wanted to say...

"W-who told you?" Asuka babbled it out. She stood up.

"So you ARE dating! I'm so happy for you!" Momoe squealed. Asuka shook her head, she wanted to yell at Momoe, she couldn't take it anymore so she yelled

"I never said that, and we aren't dating! We just hung out and I won't even date him until he's the last guy in EARTH! I don't even like him at all, his hair's weird, he's a slob! He eats everything in non-manner way! He fails at everything expect dueling, why would I go out with a LOSER like HIM?!" Asuka screamed...then she couldn't believe what she just said...

Judai walked in the room...

"If I'm a loser, why did I even hang out with you? You never thanked me at the times when I saved your life...so that's how you feel that way about me, so fine..." He turned around, walked out of Asuka's room...

"But..I..I.." Asuka stammered. Momoe sighed and she put her hand on her forehead and wiped it off.

"You didn't tell me...that Judai was here!" Asuka said...Momoe shook her her head twice and walked out of the room quietly.

Meanwhile, Judai was walking with Sho, taking a hike.

"So, is there a-" Sho asked

"No." Judai interuppted. "That's just a rumor, I wonder who started it..." Then suddenly, he had a flashback, about yeserday, Fubuki sang a song then Asuka punched his nose then Fubuki ran out angrily. "F-fubuki!"

"Huh?"

"Fubuki was the one who spread the rumor! He wanted a payback on Asuka when she punched him!"

"Oookay..." Sho said quietly. Judai rushed to the nurse office.

_Bang!_

Judai slammed the door open, he saw Fubuki, with a bandage on his nose.

"Why did you spread the rumor?!" Judai yelled.

"Huh?" Fubuki didn't understand what Judai was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"You were the one who spread the rumor about me and your sister!" Judai kept yelling

"Oh that rumor...I heard...but...It wasn't me."

Next Chapter Spoilers

---------------------------------------------

Judai and Sho searches for Manjoume, since he was one who told Fubuki, meanwhile Asuka looks for Judai to tell him that she's sorry. Will they ever make to the cruise to Pro League in time?


End file.
